Momiji and the mermaids
by Mermain123
Summary: Momiji and the rest of the sohmas are tangled up in a new adventure when Momiji meets someone who looks just like him. This look alike though is truly a guardian for the mermaids. will contain couples.
1. Momiji meets his clone

Momigi and the Mermaids

**Yeah I got this idea when I realized Momigi looks a little like Hippo in his human form and don't complain if it is not that good because I'm still a little new to fanfiction KK? NOW... ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a pale moonlight night Momiji was walking on the beach. When he walked by a shack, in it he could softly hear crying he was curious as well as a little worried so he went to check it out when he was in it he saw a little green haired girl he went to ask her what's wrong.

"Hello miss. Why are you crying?"

The green haired girl looked up and She widened her eyes.

"Hippo-sama? YOUR HERE! Why are you so late!"

"Um excuse me miss but who might you be?"

"W-what? Y-you don't recognize me? It's me Yuri." the girl named Yuri started crying even harder.

Now Momiji had no idea what to do with crying girl but he did his best to comfort the crying girl. Then Yuri tried to hug him and he panicked and ran off.

"Hippo come back please! HIPPO! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Back to Momiji_

Momiji started to run as fast as he could on his way back to Sohma house. He bumped into some one when he did he heard a loud POOF.

When he looked all he saw was a penguin but the weird thing was it talked.

"Excuse me but could you please move so I can get to my girlfriend?"

"Wow! A talking penguin cool! OH do you have a curse that makes you transform into a penguin? Because I thought I saw a person when I bumped into you."

The penguin just looked really confused and ran toward the shack. Momiji just looked and shrugged he was going to have to report this to Akito that someone else might have a curse like his family.

**YAY first chapter is now done I hope I get a lot of reviews. Oh and this is just the first chapter of the restarted version. I think it's already better than my first**


	2. Momiji and Hippo report the truth

**Momiji and the mermaids**

**Hi me again 2 things **

**1 this is my first story without the help of deadricmoonprincess **

**2 I forgot in the last chapter but remembered for this 1 the disclaimer so here it is. I do not own mermaid melody or fruits basket now on with the story.**

**-XXX-**

Akito was just sitting around trying to figure out his next plan to rid himself of Tohru Honda, when a servent of his told him that Momiji was here to see him. So he said to send him in. When Momiji came in he told Akito about everything that happened.

"I'm sure that penguin was a person when I bumped into it. But when I looked it was just a talking penguin what should we do? Do you think that maybe this penguin has a curse like we do?" asked Momiji.

"Well I admit that that is odd but I don't know wasn't it our family only that had been cursed? Maybe you should investigate this." Akito told Momiji.

"OK!" replied Momiji.

**-XXX-**

Meanwhile with Hippo

"So how was today's date with Yuri?" asked a eager Lucia

"Well, she cried and yelled at me a lot, I don't know why though." Replied Hippo

"That's too bad the two of you make a really sweet couple."

"Oh Lucia I also met this weird boy who seemed to think I had some weird curse or something and I think he saw me transform."

"Well that's certainly not good. What if he start's to see the connection between you and the mermaids?" worried Lucia.

"Well I didn't say anything about mermaids so I don't think that'll happen." Hippo replied.

**-XXX-**

**Well that's all I've got for now, look for more soon. I'll try to post all the chapters edited together and maybe put in a couple new ones as well so as not to rush things. **


	3. A beautiful voice

The zodiac and the mermaids

**Yay New chapter being written !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or mermaid melody if I did Tohru probably would end up with yuki or momigi and Seira would have a boyfriend.**

**-XXX-**

Momiji was walking along the beach when he heard someone singing.

Dareka no koe ni namae wo  
>yobarete me wo samasu<br>Aoi nami ni ukabu  
>umi no yurikago de<br>Yume wo miteta no

Momiji was listening to the voice and had one word to say about the song "Beautiful..."

Kono umi no dokoka de ima  
>arasou koe ga suru<br>Naiteru kokoro kara  
>ai wa umarenai<br>Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau 

Momji looked around and saw a pretty girl with orange hair singing the song. He continued to listen.

Utsukushii umi no  
>negai no kakera kara<br>Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
>Yuuyake ni somaru<br>ORENJI no umi ni wa  
>Sekai no namida ga nemutteru<p>

When she was done Momiji commented on her voice "Wow you have a really, really, REALLY pretty voice" The girl looked at him and smiled at Momiji. "Thanks Hippo" then she looked confused "Wait why are you complimenting my voice like it's the first time you've heard it and what about Yuri?"

Momiji now was the one who was confused "Huh? I'm not a hippo I don't even look like a hippo I'm skinny not fat." Momiji said a little insulted. The girl seemed to panic slightly "OH! I'm so sorry it's just that you almost exactly like my friend a-and well I-I just assumed S-so sorry! I-I best be going n-now!" and with that the girl ran off unknowingly dropping her student card. Momiji spotted it and picked it up apparently the girls name was Seira. Momiji smiled and blushed when he started thinking how pretty the girl was.

**-XXX-**

**Well that's that, so how do you like the new version so far? I definitely prefer this version of Seira and Momiji's meeting to my other one. The song used in this chapter was Beautiful wish Which belongs to the owners of MMPPP P I love that song and I love my new version of this story so far.**


End file.
